


Stay Close

by CupOfTheeFics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Funerals, M/M, Yaoi, little bit homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: All that he could see was the coffin in front of him, he hears crying, soft whispers and the sound of the rain on the roof of the church . The priest talks slow and the time was hardly getting by, everything looked like a grey tv show from the 50s .A hand shock him out of his thougths .
Relationships: Japan/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	Stay Close

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get rid of my writers block like damn it's so annoying, so I focused on a Jamano fanfic to write :)

All that he could see was the coffin in front of him .

He hears crying, soft whispers and the sound of the rain on the roof of the church .

The priest talks slow and the time was hardly getting by .

Everything looked like a grey tv show from the 50s .

A hand shock him out of his thougths .

He looked beside him his boyfriend gave him a small smile but his brown eyes looked worried at him . He smiled bit back not too long but to let him know he was okay .

He felt eyes on him, angry eyes, eyes in disbelieve and so on, and so on . 

He felt the eyes of his brother on him too, he sat with the family at the other side of the church . He doesn't sit with the rest of the family, he knows he is not welcome anymore .

He doesn't even know why he is at this bastards funeral .

And then the coffin sinks under the ground, rain pouring fat drops on them and everyone looked with grim faces at it .

He holds the hand of his boyfriend tight, and the other doesn't complain if he was hurting him or not .

When it was all done everyone once more looked at him, like he doesn't belong, he was a sinner, a unbeliever .

But he doesn't care .

His brother looked over once more, like he was ready to say something, perhaps hurtful things or offer peace between them once more .

But that moment did not come his blonde fiance called him back, as their mother grabbed him by the arm like a child dragging him away from him .

And then it was only them, and the fresh grave .

' Let's go Romano .' He nodded as he followed his boyfriend back to the car, the other will drive them back to the hotel .

' I love you Kiku .' He said as he pulled Kiku close to him, kissing his lips softly no emotion on their kiss but they feel so many things .

' And I love you Romano .'

Kiku pulled away almost, but he grabbed him fast and holds him close to his chest, his heart .

' Romano ? '

' Stay close ... Please .. Stay close for a while .. ' He whispered .

' I will stay close long as you need .' Was Kiku's answer .

_Stay Close .._


End file.
